The Story of Alan's Scooter
When Nelson creates a scooter for Alan, the animals decide to deliver it to him. However, the scooter gets broken many times and is repaired on the progress. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is carrying her doll named Lola. She explains to the animals that her father was supposed to be making a dollhouse, but made something else instead. Lucy was given a toy castle instead of a dollhouse. Story It was a lovely morning in Africa. Nelson is busy doing arts and crafts. He made two maracas for the monkeys to enjoy. The monkeys began asking the other animals that Nelson is a good artist. The animals began walking towards Nelson doing arts and crafts. The other animals began suggesting for a kite, a trampoline, and a hat. Nelson began telling them that he needs more time to create these. Alan has walked to Nelson. He began suggesting Alan for a scooter. He explains to Nelson what a scooter looks like. Nelson drew two wheels that are based on a scooter's wheels, but the wheels were not the correct size. Alan has walked far from the workshop. Nelson is very happy with Herbert, Zed, and Georgina. The animals are satisfied with the suggestions to Nelson. Nelson had only one more thing to make: a scooter for Alan. Alan started eating ants far away from the workshop. Nelson finally made a scooter for Alan. He gets distracted by Herbert with a broken kite. Herbert decides to take the scooter while Nelson decides to repair his kite. Herbert gets taunted by Kevin, Toby, and Doris. He began riding on the scooter. However, the scooter lost a wheel. The trio began suggesting for two wheels as a replacement of the coconuts (used as wheels). They decided to make wheels with mud. The muddy wheels are made. Herbert still must get his kite from Nelson. Doris began suggesting to deliver the scooter while going to Nelson. The mud has finally dried up. The trio began sliding down a hill, but the scooter is broken again. We see Zed enjoying his trampoline. Zed began making a suggestion to repair the broken scooter. He began bringing the scooter across the water. Zed is helped by the monkeys. However, the wheels began turning into mud. This is because the scooter was in the water earlier. The monkeys have rebuilt the scooter and combined it with leaves. This creation is a combination between a scooter and a helicopter. The monkeys have finally returned to Alan. He began riding on the flying scooter across Africa. The animals began returning to Nelson with the new creation. Alan and the animals are very satisfied with all the creations done by him. Moral Ending Lucy is confused with Nelson for changing her doll. Lola can be a princess and live in the castle, as Nelson has solved the problem. First Appearances * Lola (no lines) Gallery Ep 96 2.jpg Ep 96 3.jpg Ep 96 4.jpg Ep 96 5.jpg Ep 96 6.jpg Ep 96 7.jpg Ep 96 8.jpg Ep 96 9.jpg Ep 96 10.jpg Ep 96 11.jpg Ep 96 12.jpg Ep 96 13.jpg Ep 96 14.jpg Ep 96 15.jpg Ep 96 16.jpg Ep 96 17.jpg Ep 96 18.jpg Ep 96 19.jpg Ep 96 20.jpg Ep 96 21.jpg Ep 96 22.jpg Ep 96 23.jpg Ep 96 24.jpg Ep 96 25.jpg Ep 96 26.jpg Ep 96 27.jpg Ep 96 28.jpg Ep 96 29.jpg Ep 96 30.jpg Ep 96 31.jpg Ep 96 32.jpg Ep 96 33.jpg Ep 96 34.jpg Ep 96 35.jpg Ep 96 36.jpg Ep 96 37.jpg Ep 96 38.jpg Ep 96 39.jpg Ep 96 40.jpg Ep 96 41.jpg Ep 96 42.jpg Ep 96 43.jpg Ep 96 44.jpg Ep 96 45.jpg Ep 96 46.jpg Ep 96 47.jpg Ep 96 48.jpg Ep 96 49.jpg Ep 96 50.jpg Ep 96 51.jpg Ep 96 52.jpg Ep 96 53.jpg Ep 96 54.jpg Ep 96 55.jpg Ep 96 56.jpg Ep 96 57.jpg Ep 96 58.jpg Ep 96 59.jpg Ep 96 60.jpg Ep 96 61.jpg Ep 96 62.jpg Ep 96 63.jpg Ep 96 64.jpg Ep 96 65.jpg Ep 96 66.jpg Ep 96 67.jpg Ep 96 68.jpg Ep 96 69.jpg Ep 96 70.jpg Ep 96 71.jpg Ep 96 72.jpg Ep 96 73.jpg Ep 96 74.jpg Ep 96 75.jpg Ep 96 76.jpg Ep 96 77.jpg Ep 96 78.jpg Ep 96 79.jpg Ep 96 80.jpg Ep 96 81.jpg Ep 96 82.jpg Ep 96 83.jpg Ep 96 84.jpg Ep 96 85.jpg Ep 96 86.jpg Ep 96 87.jpg Ep 96 88.jpg Ep 96 89.jpg Ep 96 90.jpg Ep 96 91.jpg Ep 96 92.jpg Ep 96 93.jpg Ep 96 94.jpg Ep 96 95.jpg Ep 96 96.jpg Ep 96 97.jpg Ep 96 98.jpg Ep 96 99.jpg Ep 96 100.jpg Ep 96 101.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes